User talk:EoGuy
A new start Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a bureaucrat to, since I would need a deputy. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 08:59, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a bureaucrat to, since I would need a deputy. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 08:59, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Cookiedamage Shattered WorldEdit My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 03:05, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 I have a map, can you make a map game for it? You can do the scenario, choose the countries and be the second level moderator (I am the first level moderator), but it needs to be in months like my other map games. The planet is also called New Terra. There is also an uncolonized, habitale planet like New Terra in the same star system called New Europa. (You can rename if you want, but you need my approval) Map for New Terra and New Europa will be in this link: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_Maps Dear EOguy, I am Lord Falconis. Earlier I attempted to get this wikia going again, but am now inactive. Thank you for all your activity here. Make sure to check out the CRPMGW page, it was my attempt earlier. Sincerely, --the great lord of swift birds (talk) 23:11, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi, I am just asking - Thanks for leaving an edit for my page but the grammar is on purpose so please do not change it. -Thanks, Fester96 ;) Hi Hi. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 16:45, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Modern ISOT (Map Game) Want to join in when Mr Orwell has finished building it? : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:34, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Leadership bid This wiki is derelict and has no leadership. The Mobile Page is nonfunctional and the site message is way out of date. Perhaps we could try to revive it and set up a new leadership. I will apply at Wikia after a week or so and see if they accept. I offer you the office of Bureaucrat in the new leadership council. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:34, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey, may I be China on "World At War, II" I see there is a China but he never put his name by the country, which I have done. A new start Fancy setting up an new admin team? I will have to ask this question of all current users and those who I wish to recruit to get thire opinions over the next week or so. *''The new Administration team I propose:'' #Todetode = Bureaucrat. #Mli048 = Bureaucrat. #Colgan dog = Beaurocrat. #EoGuy = Admin. #Didcot1 = Rollbacker. #Aluminium bronze hair time? = Chat mod. #Bronwyn the 2nd = Chat mod. #Katie P Perry = Chat mod. ::. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) (admin on the http://1991-new-world-order.wikia.com and http://the-politics.wikia.com).